CHERRY
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Bibir semerah ceri itu membuat Hinata kecanduan./KageHina


**Honestly, ini cuma KageHina kissing. Setting-nya di Magic Academy AU? Tapi fanfik ini hanya fokus di kissing, kok.**

* * *

 **CHERRY**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.::.**

 **KageHina**

 **Warning: Heavy kissing, amateur writing (duh saya emang minder)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pemikiran untuk menyentuh Kageyama tak pernah terlintas dalam kepala Hinata.

Terikat dalam hubungan rivalitas yang rumit sekaligus sederhana di saat yang sama, keduanya selalu mengklaim rasa benci. Tiap harinya selalu berusaha saling mengalahkan, bertukar ejekan, dan melakukan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pertengkaran.

Hinata tidak menyukai Kageyama. Dia selalu jahat kepadanya dan tak pernah bicara halus dan menyebalkan dan—pokoknya, dia entitas paling jahat yang pernah Hinata kenal.

Karena itu, Hinata heran, bagaimana semuanya bisa berubah hanya karena suatu insiden tak disengaja.

"Mmn, Kageyama—"

Dua pasang bibir saling bersentuhan dengan penuh kiat. Di dalam kamar asrama yang Hinata tempati, kedua rival bercumbu di atas tempat tidur, layaknya seorang pasangan baru menikah yang selalu ingin bermesraan.

Hinata tak ingin menegaskan, tapi benar—Kageyama dan dirinya sedang berciuman.

Keduanya tak tahu menahu. Rutinitas baru ini terjadi begitu saja. Tak ada yang mencari tahu kenapa. Tak ada yang terlalu peduli.

Di balik batin Hinata yang masih waras, otaknya memutar kembali kejadian beberapa hari silam. Misi bersama Kageyama di sebuah hutan terpencil, demi menyelamatkan tim Sugawara dari sana. Monster naga yang memukul mundur keduanya dan hampir merenggut nyawa. Lalu—

Lalu, sebuah mantra yang tak sengaja ditemukan. Mantra penyembuhan, yang harus disegel dengan sebuah ciuman.

Karena tak ingin mati saat itu, Hinata tentu mau melakukannya dengan Kageyama. Pikirannya berusaha menenangkan gejolak batin, meyakinkan bahwa ini hanya terjadi sekali, atau di saat-saat genting lainnya.

Hinata tak pernah berpikir bahwa Kageyama akan terus mendatanginya setelah itu. Tak menyangka bahwa dia akan terus menemukan sosok Kageyama yang dibebat perban di depan pintu kamarnya, hari demi hari demi hari, meminta ciuman darinya demi sebuah kesembuhan.

Sekarang, Hinata tak terlalu yakin apakah mereka masih melakukan ciuman itu demi kesembuhan, atau untuk hal lain yang tak seharusnya mereka pikirkan.

Ini gawat, dan Hinata tahu.

Faktanya, Hinata mulai kecanduan mencium Kageyama, mengembangkan ketergantungan terlarang terhadap sepasang bibir semerah ceri itu. Dan ini jelas _tidak baik_.

Kageyama mendatangi Hinata lagi hari itu, dengan dada berbalut perban—katanya dia baru saja mengalahkan _Mjolnir_ api yang digadang-gadang sebagai monster kuat itu—dan dia memandang Hinata lurus, berkata pelan dengan wajah mengerut tidak suka, "Sembuhkan aku."

Hinata mengerjap, dan tentu saja membiarkannya masuk—selalu seperti itu.

Tahu-tahu, mereka telah berada di atas tempat tidur, dengan punggung Hinata yang tenggelam dalam keempukannya sementara Kageyama memerangkap tubuhnya dari atas.

Satu detik dalam diam. Ketika kilatan mata mereka bertemu, keduanya tahu tak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi. Mereka telah melakukan ini berkali-kali. Kemudian, Kageyama menunduk, dan Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang itu.

Lalu, seakan hal ini begitu alamiah untuk terjadi, kedua bibir menyatu tanpa ragu.

Hinata menghela napasnya seraya bergetar. Reluktansi selalu membalut batin saat dia mengakui ini, tapi dia sangat menyukai bibir Kageyama. Mereka terasa lembut, halus, dan kenyal di atas bibir Hinata, walau sedikit kasar karena dia memang tak pernah repot-repot merawat wajahnya.

Dan saat sepasang bibir itu bergerak, merespon terhadap sebuah lagu dansa imajiner untuk memulai, Hinata mengencangkan pegangannya pada Kageyama—karena jika tidak, jiwanya akan melayang begitu saja.

Terima kasih kepada 'praktik aktual' yang dilakukan beberapa hari ini, mereka telah banyak belajar tentang berciuman—dengan dalih demi penyempurnaan mantra penyembuhan mereka, seperti biasa. Kadang, mereka akan memulai dengan lembut, hanya sepasang bibir yang menempel dengan bibir dan mencari kehangatan.

Tapi dari sini, segalanya akan bertambah intens.

Ada sebuah tangan yang merayap dari dasar leher Hinata, untuk menyisirnya dalam helai-helai oranye dengan perlahan dari bawah ke atas, sebelum jari jemari menenggelamkan diri di belakang kepalanya dan menjambak. Hinata membiarkan suara aneh lolos saat Kageyama menelengkan dan mengatur kepalanya, hingga kedua bibir mereka tersegel sempurna, hingga rasanya Hinata tak ingin pernah terpisah dari Kageyama dan bibir bodohnya.

Tapi kemudian, Kageyama menarik dirinya mundur, dan Hinata tanpa sadar merengek untuk mengejar bibirnya. Sebuah jitakan menghentikannya dan membuatnya mengaduh.

"Bodoh," semburnya. "Jangan terlalu bersemangat. Kau harus bernapas."

Hinata hampir meloloskan sebuah rengekan lain. Memangnya Kageyama pikir, salah siapa Hinata bisa begini bersemangat? "A-Aku tahu! Aku tahu, Bakageyama, jadi—"

 _Jadi, cepat lanjutkan._

Sebuah isyarat diam mengambang di udara, dan Kageyama tak perlu mengonfirmasi lagi. Bibir Hinata kembali diciumnya, kali ini dengan penekanan lebih, dengan gerakan yang membuai, dan—Hinata sangat siap untuk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Lima detik berciuman insisten, lalu Hinata merasakannya—menantikannya. Sebuah benda basah, hangat, dan liat yang menyusuri lekukan bibirnya. Jari-jari kaki Hinata tertekuk, dan dia mendesah pelan, sekaligus membiarkan bibirnya terbuka dengan itu.

"Kageyama, ahh—" Sekujur tubuhnya terserang tremor, menggigil hebat saat dia mengulang-ulang kenyataan yang sama di dalam kepalanya. Ini adalah lidah Kageyama, yang sedang memasuki mulutnya, melesak melewati kedua bibirnya. Lidah yang luar biasa lezat. Lidah milik sosok yang seharusnya menjadi rival, sosok bodoh yang memiliki wajah tampan dan suara seksi—

Hinata menggumam, menyambut lidah Kageyama dengan antusias di dalam mulutnya. Mengikat dan menautkannya dengan lidahnya sendiri, meraba dan memijat dan menyentuh, hingga gerakan dua otot liat itu tak beraturan seperti ular kelaparan. Napas Hinata menderu-deru, jatuh menimpa pipi hangat Kageyama. Lama-lama, suara-suara lain pun gagal difilter dan lolos dari mulutnya.

"Nggh… haa… Kau—" Hinata melompat, kaget dan senang, saat bagian langit mulutnya diraba oleh lidah itu. "Kau benar-benar… mengalah— _ah_ —mengalahkan _Mjolnir_ api—"

"Diam, Hinata bodoh."

Hinata menuruti dengan suka cita. Bertindak sedikit lebih berani, dia melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Kageyama. Jari-jari nakal menjambak dan menarik-narik rambut hitam halus miliknya dengan kuat, sementara tangannya yang lain menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada bahu atletis.

Saat Kageyama menumpahkan desahan tertahannya yang terkamuflase oleh geraman, Hinata ingin tersenyum puas.

Keduanya bergerak menurut insting pada titik ini. Tangan menyentuh segalanya yang bisa disentuh—dan Hinata mengedik saat telapak lebar Kageyama yang panas mendarat dengan menantang di atas kulit dadanya, dekat dengan teritori sensitif tetapi juga terasa begitu jauh. Dua lidah bergeliut dengan viral, bibir terkunci kuat-kuat, napas saling dihempas dan dihirup. Air liur bercampur dan menetes-netes dari sudut bibir, membasahi dagu seperti air terjun, tetapi keduanya mengabaikan itu seperti saat-saat lain.

Kemudian, gigi geligi Kageyama mendarat di atas bibir bawahnya, menggigit hingga sensasi menyengat menjalar, menarik dengan cukup kuat, dan melumat tanpa ampun. Dan Hinata melengkungkan punggungnya, membuka mulut, lalu mengeluarkan suara terkeras yang pernah dikeluarkannya—setidaknya, saat dia berada di atas ranjang.

"K-Kageyama—hmmn—" Lidah nakal kembali menelisik masuk. Hinata bergetar hebat seperti orang ketakutan. Panas mendiami dasar perut, mencabik-cabik dan memanggil-manggil, hingga kepalanya terasa begitu ringan. Dia merasa begitu nikmat. Hinata bisa mendesah-desah tak terkendali seolah rasa malunya telah diambil. "K-Kageyama… Hisap— _nnh_ —hisap lidahku."

Hanya pada saat-saat ini Kageyama patuh kepadanya. Dia menyambut lidah Hinata yang terjulur. Merabanya dan menggodanya dengan ujung lidahnya sendiri hingga Hinata dibuat gemas. Dan saat Hinata hendak merengek dan meminta, Kageyama memasukkan otot liat itu ke dalam mulutnya dan _menghisap keras_.

Hinata melenguh keras-keras dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas ranjang selama beberapa detik. Jantungnya seperti telah berpindah ke kerongkongannya dan berdetak di sana. Seluruh pembuluh darah dalam tubuhnya seakan sedang mengalir begitu deras. Dan—dan, tubuhnya mulai merespon dengan berbahaya.

Hinata tidak paham. Mengapa hanya Kageyama yang bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini? Mengapa adrenalin dari pertarungan-pertarungannya melawan monster tak bisa menggantikan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini?

"Hinata," Kageyama menghembuskan napas ke dalam mulutnya, dan Hinata cukup senang untuk mengetahui bahwa tak hanya dirinya yang merasa begini nikmat. Kemudian dia ikut mendesah, ketika Kageyama memulai sebuah ritme, mengalternatif antara isapan kuat, gigitan kecil, dan tarikan lemah.

"L-Lain kali," kata Hinata, saat Kageyama membiarkan bibir mereka berpisah untuk memasok udara, "aku akan mengalahkan monster yang lebih kuat."

"Kau akan terbunuh." Kageyama hanya memutar mata, lalu mengecup bibirnya lagi untuk mengadu kembali lidah mereka.

"Aku… akan mengalahkan monster yang—s-sangat kuat," ulangnya dengan bandel, sementara Kageyama sibuk mengagumi bibir atas Hinata, "dan kau akan, _hahh_ , memujiku. Lalu, kau juga yang akan—haa! A-Akan menyembuhkanku."

Kageyama menyegel janji Hinata dengan gumaman afirmatif, dan sebuah gigitan kecil pada bibirnya.

Selanjutnya, keduanya terus seperti itu, tak saling lepas hingga matahari hendak menyembunyikan diri di barat. Berciuman dan bercumbu dan bersentuhan tanpa henti, tanpa mengingat dunia atau apapun.

Ketika keduanya benar-benar berpisah, walau dengan enggan, Hinata menimpakan tubuhnya di atas Kageyama, membenamkan kepalanya yang berat di atas dada bidang yang hangat dan empuk dan berotot.

 _Mungkin_ , pikir Hinata saat dia menutup kedua matanya penuh kantuk, _ini yang mereka maksud sebagai surga duniawi._

Lengan Kageyama di atas pinggangnya mengencang, dan dia menarik tubuh Hinata semakin dekat, memindahkan posisi mereka hingga kepala oranye menggelitik pipinya. Hinata menghela napas dengan tentram. Kalau saja mereka bisa terus begini…

"Besok." Gemuruh rendah merambati kulitnya. Hinata membuka kembali indra penglihatannya. "Mulai besok, kau harus ikut misi bersamaku."

"Mulai besok?" Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, hingga dia dapat menempelkan bibirnya pada leher jenjang itu— _akhirnya_ —dan berbisik, menggerakkan mulutnya di atas permukaan kulit yang berdenyut ritmis. "Lukamu?"

"Baik-baik saja." Bahu Kageyama bergerak terangkat dalam gestur acuh tak acuh. Hinata membuka dua kancing kemeja teratasnya, menarik sejalur perban dan mengintip. Memang benar, yang tersisa di sana hanyalah kulit semulus saat dia baru lahir. Tak ada darah atau luka atau goresan apapun.

Sungguh kemampuan penyembuhan yang ampuh. Ampuh dan nikmat.

"Selain itu," Kageyama menambahkan, setelah sedetak keheningan, "kalau kau bersamaku, kita akan bisa saling menyembuhkan di sana. Aku tak perlu menunggu hingga pulang, atau sebaliknya."

Hinata mengerjap, mencerna perlahan, menyangga tubuhnya di atas kedua siku untuk bisa menatap Kageyama dari atas. Ada segelintir kebohongan pada mata Kageyama, yang membuatnya mempertanyakan maksud asli Kageyama mengajaknya ikut. "Kau ingin—kau ingin kita terus menjalani misi bersama-sama? _Berdua_?"

Debu merah menempel pada pipi Kageyama, dan walau sangat samar, Hinata dapat menemukannya. Tapi Kageyama tak menjawab dalam waktu yang cukup lama, dan mulutnya mengatup rapat. Yang keluar hanyalah erangan inkoheren seperti binatang sekarat.

"Kageyama," Hinata mengucap, pelan dan hati-hati, mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk membasahi bibir yang kering. Hinata bersumpah bola mata Kageyama mengikuti arah sapuan lidahnya dengan tatapan lapar yang tertahan. "Apa—Apa kau ingin… menjadi partnerku?"

Dua biner biru naik kembali pada mata Hinata, dan Kageyama terlihat luar biasa gugup dan takut dan senang secara bersamaan, sebelum dia meneguk ludah. Lalu mengangguk, yakin dan sangat mantap.

"Ya." Kageyama menghembuskan napas di atas pipi Hinata. "Ya—aku ingin menjadi partner-mu, Hinata bodoh."

Sekian menit setelahnya, Hinata mendampinginya berjalan keluar hingga pintu, melambai untuk melepas kepergian Kageyama, dan dia melihatnya lagi. Bibir kenyal semerah ceri, sedikit bengkak akibat aktivitas yang tak terlalu inosen. Mereka merayu-rayu, mengundang Hinata untuk melahapnya habis, untuk melupakan hal lain apapun di dunia ini. Untuk membuang akal sehatnya.

Dan Hinata hampir saja akan menggila dan menerjang Kageyama untuk menciumnya lagi, jika saja pemuda itu tidak cepat-cepat hengkang dari tempat itu. Beruntung Kageyama bukan tipe melankolis yang enggan berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Setiap urusannya selesai, dia akan berbalik dan berjalan tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Barangkali benar, segala hal tentang ini—mantra penyembuhan bodoh dan ciuman ini—hanyalah urusan kecil di mata Kageyama. Boleh jadi, Hinata begitu ketagihan akan rasa bibir Kageyama di atas bibirnya sendiri karena pengaruh mantra itu.

Atau bisa saja segalanya bukan bohongan, bukan pengaruh apapun, melainkan isi hati kecil Hinata sendiri.

Yang manapun itu, mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk mengatakan keinginan mereka secara terang-terangan, waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk keluar dari penyangkalan bahwa dia candu akan bibir Kageyama.

Tapi untuk sekarang, segalanya cukup sempurna, dan Hinata tak memiliki masalah dalam membiarkan segalanya mengalir normal.

 **End**

* * *

 **Saya masih hiatus. Ini pun saya sempatkan di sela-sela tes dan tugas yang membuat stres.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this!**


End file.
